familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Boone County, Iowa
Boone County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 26,306. Its county seat is Boone. Boone County comprises the Boone, IA Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is included in the Des Moines-Ames-West Des Moines, IA Combined Statistical Area. History Boone County was established January 13, 1846, from free land. It was named after Captain Nathan Boone, son of Daniel Boone, an American pioneer, who had formed the Wilderness Trail and founded the town Boonesborough, Kentucky. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.4%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Route 30 * U.S. Route 169 * Iowa Highway 17 * Iowa Highway 144 * Iowa Highway 210 Adjacent counties *Webster County (northwest) *Hamilton County (northeast) *Story County (east) *Polk County (southeast) *Dallas County (south) *Greene County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 26,306 in the county, with a population density of . There were 11,756 housing units, of which 10,728 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 26,224 people, 10,374 households, and 7,137 families residing in the county. The population density was 46 people per square mile (18/km²). There were 10,968 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.53% White, 0.36% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.26% from other races, and 0.43% from two or more races. 0.83% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 10,374 households out of which 31.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.00% were married couples living together, 7.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.20% were non-families. 26.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 24.80% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 16.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 95.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,763, and the median income for a family was $49,346. Males had a median income of $32,504 versus $23,838 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,943. About 4.50% of families and 7.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.00% of those under age 18 and 5.90% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Beaver *Berkley *Boone *Boxholm *Fraser *Luther *Madrid *Ogden *Woodward (partial) *Pilot Mound *Sheldahl (partial) Unincorporated communities *Jordan *Logansport *Mackey *Moingona *Zenorsville Townships Boone County is divided into seventeen townships: * Amaqua * Beaver * Cass * Colfax * Des Moines * Dodge * Douglas * Garden * Grant * Harrison * Jackson * Marcy * Peoples * Pilot Mound * Union * Worth * Yell Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Boone County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Boone County Courthouse (Iowa) *National Register of Historic Places listings in Boone County, Iowa References External links * Boone County government's website * [https://news.google.com/newspapers?nid=aDdGf5um_jkC Boone County Republican,] Google news archive. —PDFs of 1,242 issues, dating from 1873 to 1897. Category:Boone County, Iowa Category:1846 establishments in Iowa Territory Category:Settlements established in 1846